


Мужские разговоры

by aleks_neko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фонг и Колонелло говорят с Реборном</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мужские разговоры

В резиденции Фонга на просторной веранде Колонелло сидел на подушках у маленького столика и ругался на Реборна по самой невероятной причине:

— Реборн, ты идиот! Придурок! Ты это знаешь?! 

Реборн сидел поодаль, опираясь на деревянные перила веранды. 

— Не твое дело, — он грубо перебил Колонелло. Уж кто-кто, а Реборн никогда не славился покладистым характером и всяческими способами поддерживал статус отъявленного и циничного злодея. 

— Какая муха тебя укусила? Отказать дону Тоскано? — раздраженно продолжал Колонелло, сложив руки на груди. — Ты ничего лучше придумать не мог?! 

Он знал, что Реборн очень редко, но делает глупости. Обычно они не приобретали такого размаха, но не в этот раз. 

Заявить на чертовом приеме о своих правах на Десятого? Это же величайший идиотизм. Колонелло считал так: если Реборн не желал, чтобы Цуна женился на Марии Тоскано, то мог заявить об этом в более приватной обстановке и не в таких выражениях. 

Все же статус консильери не предполагал подобного поведения. Даже учитывая, что Цуна и так позволял Реборну многое, включая вмешательство в личную жизнь, все равно то, что произошло на приеме... Это было слишком. Все же решение о женитьбе должен был принимать Цуна, а не Реборн. 

Колонелло кинув взгляд на Фонга, который едва заметно ухмыльнулся, подумал, что тому настоящая причина поведения Реборна стала известна куда раньше, чем остальным.

Колонелло помнил как сейчас — стоило Реборну услышать, что Цуна почти согласился на предложение Тоскано, как он, галантно извинившись перед своими спутницами, с ядовитой улыбкой на лице, спокойно, свободно пересек залу и остановился перед Цуной, Марией и ее отцом. 

По лицу Цуны было видно: он ждал неприятностей. 

И они не замедлили явиться. Реборн, склонившись к дону Тоскано, что-то очень злобно прошипел. Ошарашенного Цуну он притянул к себе за пояс и поцеловал при всех.

Грубо, властно. Словно клеймо поставил.

Это было бы практически образцом проявлением дикой ревности, если бы Цуна был девушкой, а не парнем, которому «посчастливилось» возглавить Вонголу. 

Но зачем Реборн сбежал, оставив растерянного и ничего непонимающего Цуну разбираться с последствиями? 

Этого Колонелло понять не мог. Он вообще не понимал отношений между Реборном и Цуной. Нет, Реборн разбил немало девичьих сердец. Он всегда это делал с поступью слона, не замечая ничего.

И подобное проявление собственничества приводило в замешательство — как к нему относиться, Колонелло не знал.

Он вскочил и нервно заходил взад-вперед, думая как же разрулить этот скандал, который уже начал набирать обороты. Но поняв, что от его мыслей ничего не изменится, бросил это дело. Все равно устранением последствий уже занялись ЦЕДЕФ и Вария. 

Йемицу же, не скрывая отвращения и раздражения, приказал ему найти Реборна и притащить на ковер любыми средствами. 

Злиться на Фонга за то, что он спрятал Реборна, или нет, Колонелло никак не мог решить. Учитывая, что половина оперсостава ЦЕДЕФ искала Реборна по всей Италии уже неделю, а этот придурок, не без помощи Фонга, правда, взял и спрятался на самом видном месте — в его поместье, недалеко от Палермо.

— Тебя Йемицу желает видеть. Сам понимаешь, по какому поводу, — быть между молотом и наковальней было малоприятно. То, как разносил свой кабинет Савада-старший, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходило с Савадой-младшим, пытающимся в жалких попытках разгрести тот ворох проблем, который свалился после злосчастного приема.

Реборн на все это лишь равнодушно выпустил струйку дыма. Всем видом показывая, что нотации некоторых он никогда не слушал и не намерен слушать впредь. Как всегда.

— Хороший, исполнительный работничек. Везде успеваешь, и перед начальством, и перед Лал, — проговорил он после паузы, продолжая курить черт-знает-какую-по-счету сигарету, — Кстати, как у нее под каблуком сидится, а?

— Не сижу я у нее под каблуком! — моментально взвился Колонелло, всегда остро реагировавший на подколки. — Вот Фонг со своей Вайпер…

— А что я? — слегка наигранно ответил Фонг, отпивая чай из пиалы. Он весь разговор сидел и невозмутимо наблюдал за ходом разговора. — Мои отношения с Вайпер вас не касаются.

Вот всегда так, стоит спросить его о чем-то, как этот всезнающий пронырливый китаец ставит непроницаемую стену вокруг себя и еще так улыбается мягко-мягко, как будто обещает показать все круги ада, если попробуешь надавить на него.

— А ничего, что она тебя отправить на тот свет хотела? — Колонелло вообще не понимал, почему Фонг так трепетно-нежно относится к этой… женщине, которая его и в грош не ставит. То живет в его доме месяцами, то пытается убить непонятно за что. 

А вот его Лал… Прекрасная, нет, лучшая женщина в мире. Честная и прямая, и вообще...

— Ох, ты про ее вялые попытки? — скрытое ехидство промелькнуло в темных глазах Фонга. Уловив насмешку в его голосе, Колонелло подумал, что о своих товарищах он знает куда меньше, чем считал раньше. — Ну, она такая милая, когда бесится. 

— Не умеешь ты ухаживать за женщинами, Фонг, — подал голос Реборн. 

— Сам не лучше, — парировал тот, расправляя невидимую складку на рукаве. — В прошлый раз ты свой шанс упустил. В этот раз ты бедному юнцу весь мозг заморочил и позорно сбежал, поджав хвост. И ты хочешь сказать…

— Лезешь, куда не просят, — сухо оборвал Реборн, наведя на Фонга заряженный револьвер. И когда он достал его? — Не стоит.

Колонелло, снова усевшийся на подушки, только и успевал переводить взгляд с одного на другого и обратно. Такой пикировки он от них давно не слышал и подумал: хорошо, что с ними нет ни Верде, ни Лал, иначе тут давно был бы атомный взрыв. Хотя шестое чувство подсказывало, что Вайпер бродит где-то недалеко. 

— Убери оружие, — мягкая улыбка на губах Фонга не вязалась с ядовитыми нотками в голосе. — Про тебя тоже самое сказать можно. «Случайно» проговориться Вайпер, где я тренируюсь... Очень умно. Я оценил это. После того как чуть не попал на тот свет.

— Не стоило скрывать от меня моего ученика, узкоглазый.

— Эй, придурки, вы что делаете?.. — воздух между Фонгом и Реборном был словно наэлектризован. Еще чуть-чуть и рванет!

— Я его и не скрывал, ты это прекрасно знаешь. Я тебе записку послал.

И Колонелло с унынием осознал — пока эти двое не выльют друг на друга весь яд, скопившийся за долгие годы, они не остановятся. Они бы вообще никогда не сработались, если бы не было Луче. Она — единственная женщина, которая могла одним лишь взглядом приструнить их. 

— Так почему же я нашел его в твоих личных покоях, а?! — в воздухе запахло паленым. Над верандой сгущались грозовые тучи. Ситуация балансировала на грани. 

— Неужели ревнуешь? — с нескрываемой издевкой в голосе спросил Реборна Фонг. — Ты же бросил его одного на съедение волкам, так чего беспокоишься?

Его умению бить по самому больному Колонелло завидовал, но не тогда, когда сам становился мишенью для таких точных и болезненных ударов. Впрочем, Реборну он сочувствовать не собирался — здесь тот был определенно виноват.

— Мои люди нашли Цуну, когда тот лежал без сознания возле твоей комнаты. Не хочешь знать, по какой причине?

— Какого черта…

— Его отравили. И ты скажешь мне, что тебе все равно?! — голос Фонга рокотом пронесся по маленькой веранде, заставив Колонелло вздрогнуть. — Я и мои люди едва откачали его.

Сузившиеся глаза Фонга и окаменевшее лицо Реборна ничего хорошего не предвещали. Последний раз, когда Фонг немного вышел из себя, он смел с лица земли небольшой заброшенный городишко. 

Реборн рывком поднялся с подушек, и, взглянув на Фонга сверху вниз, ничего не выражающим взглядом, исчез в темноте сада, окружавшего дом.

— Надеюсь, этот идиот не слишком опоздает, — с отдающим горечью спокойствием сказал Фонг, посмотрев тому вслед. 

— Эммм… — пробормотал Колонелло, весь разговор просидевший китайским болванчиком, мог только хлопать глазами. Понять, что нечто похожее у них уже было во времена Луче, не составило труда. 

Посмотрев на Фонга, на лице которого разом отобразились усталость и раздражение, Колонелло счел за лучшее не спрашивать о произошедшем.

— Иди к Лал и скажи ей уже о своих чувствах, придурок, — Фонг не скрывал желания остаться в одиночестве и почти неприкрыто выгонял Колонелло. — Ей-богу, детский сад развели.

Колонелло пришлось подчиниться. Он легким кивком попрощался и спустился по ступенькам в сад, растворяясь в вечерних сумерках.

Самая лучшая в мире женщина ждала его в казармах.


End file.
